The present disclosure relates to oral waste disposal devices. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a disposal device for disposing of chewing tobacco waste (e.g., spit).
When a person uses chewing tobacco, excess saliva and tobacco juice is generated that can either be swallowed or spit out. Swallowing this saliva and juice can cause discomfort to the user and therefore, spitting of the saliva is often necessary. But spitting is both unsightly and unsanitary in most situations, therefore disposal of the saliva preferably involves some kind of container or disposal device.